A Shimmer Shining Through the Shadows
by Shimmerstar1212
Summary: Alone. Cold. Abandoned. This is what the silver kit felt. Now she feels loved once more. She has been taken under the wings of Lionblaze and Cinderheart and leads a perfectly normal life like she wants to... or does she? Nightmares haunt her and plague her with fear. They are a part of her past, her present, and her future. Are they just dreams? Or visions? R&R! No flames please!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Well guys, I just recently realized that I never put up a chapter for allegiances! So, I'm just going to put it here now! (and you might want to read it all because I have made some changes)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader- Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Med Cat- Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors- **

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brown under belly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall- light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose- cream- colored tom. Apprentice- Cherrypaw**

**Hazeltail- small gray and white she- cat**

**Mousewhisker- gray and white tom**

**Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap- reddish tabby tom**

**Toadstep- black and white tom**

**Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat. Apprentice- Molepaw**

**Briarlight- dark brown crippled she-cat**

**Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes **

**Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. **

**Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Queens-**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she- kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-cat)**

**Daisy- cream, long furred she-cat from horseplace**

**Icecloud- white she cat with dark blue eyes**

**Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Shadekit, dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes, Shimmerkit, silver she-kit with dark silver stripes, black paws, a black chest, a black belly, and dark blue eyes, and Foxkit, dark ginger she-kit with black paws, a black tail tip, and green eyes)**

**Apprentices-**

**Cherrypaw- a ginger she-cat**

**Molepaw- brown and cream tom**

**Elders-**

**Purdy- plump tabby formerly a loner with a grizzled muzzle**

**Graystripe- long haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Wow… that took FOREVER to type! Anyways, I don't think I'm going to do one for the other clans… sorry Charlie! And I'm going to be honest with you guys, there are going to be a lot of cats I kill off basically because they are either un-needed or they annoy me. So no flames if this happens to one of your fave cats!**

**Hey guys! Shimmerstar1212 here! So… well, this is my first fanfic so bear with me if its kinda bad! K, so I'd just like to say now that I DO NOT ACCEPT OC WARRIORS! Sorry, I have a very direct idea of what's going to happen and I don't want a lot of distractions! (and I don't want my story taken off!)**

**WARNING: set after the Last Hope! Contains spoilers! **

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I would love to, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Erin Hunter does!**

Prologue:

"No! This can't be happening! She can't be doing this!" A blue gray she-cat yowled with sadness as she looked down upon the four clans of the lake. Tears streamed down her face like water down a Cliffside.

Emotions of every kind rolled into her mind: Grief. Anger. Rage. All valid feelings for what she was witnessing. "Sister," a gentle voice whispered into her ear, "dry your tears. This was her decision."

"But… Snowfur!" She gasped in between sobs, "this isn't right! That kit belongs to Riverclan!"

The white she-cat nodded, her star frosted pelt sparkling. "Mistystar and Stonefur both belonged to Thunderclan, yet you gave them up. Her decision is no different than yours was!"

Bluestar only sniffed in acknowledgement. Slowly, she lifted her head to face Snowfur, "And I lived in guilt every day for my choice," She whispered bitterly, "Even now Stonefur doesn't trust me. I don't want her to live like that!"

Snowfur's face hardened, "Bluestar, you know it must be done. And so does she! The fate of the clans depends on the life of that kit!"

With a single paw, Bluestar wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I just hope she knows what she's getting into."

**And… end scene! Didja like it? Please give me some feedback! No flames though!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Well, I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter so I just went ahead and made it!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Nightwing1104- Purekit? There isn't a Purekit in the story… **did you mean Shimmerkit? If so, then no, she isn't Bluestar's** daughter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

Chapter 1:

Warmth. Comfort. Belonging. These are all the feelings the little silver kit had. They were the only ones she had ever experienced. Then, in one sharp, cold movement, it was gone. Ripped away by cruel monsters.

She growled fiercely. Well, it came out more as a distressed mewl. "hush little one," a familiar voice growled, "just be happy I don't kill you now!" The kit defiantly let out one more yowl before finally shutting her jaws.

A ferocious roaring filled the scrap's ears, making her heart pound faster. And before she knew it, her body hit the ground, stunning her with fear.

When she regained her thoughts, she began to sniff around, scenting the air for the cat who had brought her here. Suddenly, the ground beneath me her disappeared, dumping her into cold, stinging water.

The small ball of now drenched fur flailed her paws helplessly, attempting to hold her head above the raging river. She opened her mouth, attempting to cry out, but water filled her lungs, rendering her voiceless.

A powerful voice filled the air, "Is that…. A _kit?!" _strong jaws clasped onto her scruff, pulling her out of the abyss. She gasped, relishing the feel of the cold air as it rushed onto her shaking body.

"Mama?" She managed to choke out. A soothing voice shushed her, "it's ok kit. You're in Thunderclan, you're safe now!'


	3. Chapter 2

**Thx for the awesome reviews guys! You're all awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 2:

From the moment the strong tom grasped her by the scruff, the little silver kit knew she was safe. She enjoyed the strong musky scent of their territory as they passed the Thunderclan border.

"Spiderleg," a she-cat's voice called, "Is that a _kit_ in your mouth?!" the tom slowed to a halt beside the she-cat.

"No it's a _fox, _Ivypool!" he growled sarcastically.

Ivypool huffed with frustration. "Well it looks more like a half-drowned rat!"

Spiderleg rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You probably would too if you just fell in the river!" he paused for a second, deep in thought. "Actually, check that, you'd look more like a half-drowned _badger!" _

With those words, Spiderleg shot off, leaving an extremely angry Ivypool behind. The scrap of fur bounced off his legs as he raced towards the Thunderclan camp. "Don't mind Ivypool," he purred, his words slightly muffled by her fur, "she's been cranky since the battle with the Dark Forest."

Suddenly, the little patch was hit with a tremendous scent. It smelled like thousands of cats were all in the same place!

Spiderleg noticed the kit's tense state and mewed in a soothing voice, "hey, it's alright! You're in the Thunderclan camp!"

The camp roared with noise, every spare warrior and apprentice working on repairs from the Dark War, as it was now called. "_Spiderleg!_" a she-cat's voice boomed across the camp.

A very worried Icecloud came running up to her mate, her belly swollen with kits. "Where in the name of Starclan have you been?! The rest of the sunhigh patrol came back way before you!"

With his tail, Spiderleg gestured to the scrap in his jaws. "I found her drowning in the river by the Riverclan border, no one else was around. I'm guessing her mother was a rogue, there wasn't any clan scent on her."

Icecloud nodded sympathetically. "Well, I guess we'll have to find her a new mother!"

Spiderleg smiled cheerily. "I guess we will!"

We padded away guiltily after leaving the kit with Icecloud. He had lied. That kit was no rogue. She was Riverclan.

He scented the air at the entrance of Bramblestar's den, making sure he was inside. When Spiderleg was positive that he was, he pushed through the curtain of ivy and into the small cave.

Bramblestar was up immediately. "Spiderleg, what's wrong? What's happened?" the clan had been on edge ever since the Dark War had ended.

Spiderleg shook his head. "Nothing. Well, I suppose that's not entirely true. I found a kit drowning in the river by the Riverclan border. I suspect her mother was a rogue, there was no clan scent on the kit." Spiderleg winced on the inside as he was forced to lie once more.

Bramblestar nodded slowly. "I see. And you're positive she's not a Riverclan kit?"

Spiderleg dipped his head. "I'm sure of it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Allo peeps! Anyways, I was having some issues with the last chapter so now Cinderheart IS included and Cherrypaw and Molepaw have their original appearances and names back! (the OTHER Cherrypaw and Owlpaw will be included MUCH later in the story! Or, maybe even in the *SPOILER ALERT* sequel!)**

**Replies to my AMAZING Reviewers:**

**Silverwish of Windclan: I'm glad you think so! :D like is said, some of those characters annoy me to death so naturally I had to make some changes!**

**Vocal Flower: thx!**

**Annabelle: XD I'm glad you like it! Oh, and as for capitalizing 'Cliffside,' it auto corrected me to do that**

**Zoeboo61: I just have one thing to say… LOL!**

**Oblivionxiii: I'm SO happy you like it! I love your book!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

Chapter 3**:**

"FOXES! FOXES ARE ATTACKING THE CAMP!" A silver scrap shot out of the 'warriors' den and yowled commandingly, "Thunderclan warriors, to me!"

Without hesitation, two more patches of fur ran to her, "Shimmerstar, they took over the elder's den!"

The silver she-cat continued to shout orders, "Foxstorm!" the dark ginger and black she-cat stood attentively, "take Shadefang and drive them out of the elder's den! I will go get more warriors!"

The cats nodded and bolted away. 'Shimmerstar' bounded to the 'warriors' den, "everyone, everyone, help! Lilyclaw, Seedroar!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS GOING ON HERE?!" a powerful voice boomed across the clearing, causing everyone to become silent.

Shimmerkit crouched low and dipped her head down. _Oh boy, _she thought_, here comes trouble._

"Shimmerkit, Foxkit, Shadekit! Come here at once!" the three nervous kits obediently crept forward up to their leader, "Now I have half a mind to delay your apprentice ceremonies! Just what were you trying to do? Scare us all out of our wits?"

The silver kit winced at Bramblestar's harsh words. But part of her knew that he would never delay their apprentice ceremonies, they were too short on apprentices already.

"We were just playing," she finally squeaked, "we didn't mean to scare everyone!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, "and you also interrupted the sleep of my warriors! Starclan knows they need it!"

Shimmerkit crouched down lower. The Thunderclan leader let out an aggravated sigh, "I won't delay your ceremonies, but you are confined to the nursery unless you need to make dirt or get fresh-kill!"

Just then, the moonhigh patrol strode into the camp. Lionblaze and Cinderheart gaped as they saw their kits.

"ah!" Bramblestar purred, "just the cats I was looking for! The-" Cinderheart cut him off, "yes, I know. They planned a fox attack on the camp. I heard them plotting about it last night."

Shimmerkit felt her fur get hot. She had been positive that their mother hadn't heard!

Bramblestar looked a bit taken back, "well- er- I mean… good…" Lionblaze arched his back luxioriously, "well that's all done so can the warriors please go back to sleep?"

The leader shook his fur out, embarrassed, "of course," he turned to Cinderheart, "the kits are confined to the nursery for the next half moon. They may only come out if they need to go make dirt of get fresh kill."

Cinderheart nodded curtly, "let's go, little ones," she mewed, sweeping her tail around the kits, "you've had enough fun for one night!"

Spiderleg snorted with amusement as he watched the defiant kits being dragged into the nursery. _It's hard to imagine that Shimmerkit is the same kit I rescued so many moons ago. _Glancing one more time towards the nursery, Spiderleg stalked back to his nest and fell to sleep.

**Wow guys… I cannot express my hate for this chapter with mere words… the bad thing is, I HAD to make it so everyone could see that the little silver kit that Spiderleg rescued was now Shimmerkit!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yoyo! Well, I'm really bored so I just decided to type the next chapter! **

**Reply to Review: **

**McLovesMinecraft: I'm glad you like it! But… what does '8.5 in terms of sues' mean? O, and ya, I'm aware that the story might get a little out of hand but I have a very direct storyline in mind so I'll make sure that doesn't happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me!**

Chapter 4:

Shimmerkit was awoken by the sounds of a busy camp. _I can't wait to go out and play!_ She gave her chest and tail a couple of licks before beginning to strut over to the nursery entrance. Sharp teeth suddenly closed around her scruff, "hey! What gives?!"

"you can't go outside," Cinderheart mewed simply, "_remember?" _

_Mouse brains! _Shimmerkit thought, _I completely forgot! _"oh, ya…" she replied, crestfallen. She brightened, "can I at least watch Seedkit and Lilykit's apprentice ceremony? Sorreltail said it would be today!"

Cinderheart paused for a moment, thinking deeply, "you may watch from the entrance. Maybe if you behave, you may come join the clan afterwards. _If_ Bramblestar lets you that is."

"_hey_!" a squeaky voice cried, "what about us?!" Cinderheart snorted with amusement, "well I _suppose _you and Shadekit could watch too, Foxkit!"

Shadekit peeked out of the entrance, "I think it's starting!" his sisters both crowded around him, each trying to get the best view.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Groggy warriors and apprentices began to slowly make their way out of the den. Bramblestar waited patiently for everyone to gather.

"Today I get to conduct one of my favorite ceremonies!" he yowled, "the making of a new apprentice! Lilykit, step forward," the tabby she-kit stepped confidently forwards, "from this moment on until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw!" he swept his gaze over the crowd until it came to rest on a certain tom, "Toadstep, you are an enthusiastic and quick witted warrior and I trust that you will pass these traits onto this apprentice." Toadstep's eyes lit with happiness as he touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Seedkit, step forwards," the slightly less confident ginger she-cat took a tentative step up, "from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw." He scanned the crowd of gathered cats once more, "Foxleap, you are an energetic and battle skilled warrior and I trust that you will pass these traits onto your apprentice."

Foxleap puffed out his chest with pride as he strode over to his apprentice and touched noses with her. "You'll be the best warrior ever when I'm through with you!"

Shimmerkit watched with envy as the clan began to chant the new apprentices' names. She noticed her siblings shared the same jealous look.

_Oh well, _she thought, _that'll be us soon! _

Dragging her eyes away from them, Shimmerkit turned and padded back into the boring nursery. "hey Foxkit, Shadekit!" she called, "I just thought of a new game!"

Her brother and sister scampered up to her, eager for something to do. "What's it called?" Shadekit asked, his eyes wide.

"It's called, 'Catch the Dog!' you will be the dog, and Foxkit and I will be the fierce Thunderlcan warriors!"

"But I wanna be a warrior!" he whined, "you NEVER let me be a warrior!"

"Don't talk back to your leader!" Shimmerkit hissed, and in her best Bramblestar voice added, "or I'll delay your apprentice ceremony!"

Shadekit muttered something unintelligible under his breath before finally giving in, "fine. But next time, _I_ get to be leader!"

"in that case, Thunderclan warriors, _attack!" _


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll today guys! O, and just so u know, I might not get a chance to update until Monday, so don't freak out! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

Chapter 5:

Shimmerkit lazily batted at a loose tendril of ivy hanging from the roof of the nursery. It had been about a quarter of a moon since she and her siblings had been confined to the nursery and she was _dreadfully_ bored. Molepaw and Cherrypaw had both earned their warrior names, becoming Cherrybreeze and Molefang.

"hey Shimmerkit, come play with us!" Shimmerkit let out an annoyed sigh. Icecloud's litter had been born only 5 days ago and yet they were already harassing her without mercy. Silverkit, a silver she-kit with gray stripes and green eyes, came up to her, "You're boring! Why don't you ever play with us?"

Shimmerkit growled, "because I don't _have_ to play with you, Silverkit!" she instantly felt sorry for being so gruff with the younger kit, but she had to learn that Shimmerkit wanted no part of her!

"You're so mean, Shimmerkit!" Honeykit, a golden tom with muddy brown paws and green eyes, also Silverkit's only other sibling, hissed.

She rolled her eyes with disdain, "go bug Shadekit!"

The smaller kits happily obliged, skittering away to pester her brother.

Foxkit, who had been hiding under a clump of moss poked her head up, "_finally!_ I didn't think they were ever going to leave!" She pulled the rest of her body out, falling with an _oomf_ to the ground.

Shimmerkit giggled at her sister. "what's so funny?" Foxkit sniffed.

"oh nothing." She mewed, stifling another purr of amusement as she once again saw the small piece of moss that hung from her nose.

"fine," Foxkit said coolly, "if you won't tell me, then I guess I'll just have to _wrestle _the truth out of you!" she leaped forwards, paws outstretched, at Shimmerkit.

Shimmerkit darted to the side, just barely getting out of the way as her sister came hurtling by. "you'll have to be quicker than that!"

Foxkit landed gracefully on the ground and rounded on her sister, teeth bared in a snarl.

_Wow! _Shimmerkit thought, _that was an amazing jump! How did she manage to land so well? _

Foxkit, noticing her sister's state of distraction, gave another mighty leap, this time landing squarely on her sister's shoulders, flattening her to the ground. "now _tell me!" _she hissed playfully.

Shimmerkit scrambled out from underneath her, "alright, alright, _fine!_ You have a piece of- er, you _had_ a piece of moss stuck to your nose!"

She laughed as Foxkit twitched her nose, checking to see if it was still there. "so I wasted my flawless battle skills on a piece of _moss?!"_

Shimmerkit nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so, sis!"

"Hey guys," Shadekit came bouncing over to his sisters, "guess what? Bramblestar said our punishment is over! We can go outside!"

Without giving her brother a second glace, Shimmerkit shot out of the den and sprinted to the apprentices' den, faster than a rabbit.

She stuck her head inside and eagerly called her friends' names, "Lilypaw, Seedpaw? Are you guys here?"

A few grumbles and hisses later, a very grumpy Lilypaw stuck her head out, "what do you want, Shimmerkit?"

Unfazed by the apprentice's harsh words, Shimmerkit excitedly chattered on, "hi! I just wanted to know what it's like being an apprentice! What are you mentors like? Do you have to wake up early? What's the Gathering like? How-" Lilypaw cut her off, "look, our mentors gave us the day off and we'd like to _enjoy _it! So, goodbye!"

Shimmerkit watched with sadness as she disappeared back into the darkness of the den. She shrugged it off, _they're probably just tired! I'm sure they'll answer my questions later! _

She ran back to the nursery, anxious to show her litter-mates some new battle moves she had thought of!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola! Well, even though I didn't think I'd get a chance to, I updated!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 6:

"Shimmerkit! _SHIMMERKIT! _Wake up, wake up!"

The silver tabby hissed grumpily, "why should I?" "We're becoming apprentices!" the voice eagerly replied.

Faster than lightning, the she-kit shot up out of her nest. "Wait, _today?! Now?! WHEN?!"_

Foxkit giggled, "Right after the dawn patrol comes back! Cinderheart is _frantic! _And Shadekit has been walking around with his chest all puffed out kinda like Bramblestar when he's announcing something!"

Shimmerkit thought for a moment, _Bramblestar _does_ puff his chest out a lot when he's announcing things…_ "Where's Lionblaze?" she finally asked. She wanted to make sure her father knew that she was becoming an apprentice!

"Talking to Jayfeather. Like always," her sister mewed bitterly. Their father rarely came to see them and spent much of his time with Jayfeather and Dovewing.

Shimmerkit sighed, "ok. Do you know where Spiderleg is?" she looked up to the dark tom and loved to spend time with him.

"I think he's by the fresh kill pile. He was talking to Bramblestar last time I saw him"

The silver kit nodded a thanks to her sister and padded out of the den. "Hey Spiderleg!" she called, spotting him by the entrance to the warriors' den. The tom's ears perked up as he swiveled around to face her.

"What is it?" he meowed. Shimmerkit ran up to him, "I'm becoming an apprentice!" He purred with delight, "that's wonderful! When-," he was cut off by the sounds of the dawn patrol entering the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Shimmerkit's whiskers quivered with excitement as Bramblestar's strong voice rang throughout the camp. "Three kits have reached their sixth moon today, and it is time for their apprentice ceremony!"

As she began to run forwards, teeth latched onto her scruff, "Shimmerkit!" her mother exclaimed, "You're filthy! Did you even _groom_ this morning?!"

Shimmerkit opened her jaws to reply when the pressure on her neck fur suddenly disappeared, and she was dropped to the ground.

She looked up, grinning as she saw Spiderleg holding her resistant mother back with his tail. "Go on," he chided, "I'll take care of her!"

Casting him a grateful look, Shimmerkit sprinted up to join her siblings, whose eyes shone with pride.

"Shadekit," Bramblestar began, "step forwards." With his chest fur puffy, the dark tom took a confident step forwards. "From this moment on until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw." His amber eyes scanned the crowd, "Blossomfall, you are a trustworthy and wise warrior and I trust that you will pass these traits onto you apprentice."

Eyes shining with joy, Blossomfall touched noses with Shadepaw.

"Foxkit, step forwards." With zero hesitation, the dark ginger she-cat leaped forwards. "From this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw." His gaze swept over the gathered cats, "Ivypool, you are a strong and brave warrior and I trust that you will pass these traits onto you apprentice."

Without waiting for her mentor, Foxpaw proudly strode forwards and touched noses with her mentor.

"And finally, Shimmerkit, step forwards." Bramblestar mewed. With her head and tail raised high, the she-cat bounded forwards. "From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Shimmerpaw." For the final time, Bramblestar raked his gaze over the clan. "Spiderleg, you are a quick witted and respectable warrior and I trust that you will pass these traits onto your apprentice."

Shimmerpaw was filled with happiness at the sound of Spiderleg's name. _I got the best mentor ever! _She thought gleefully. Spiderleg had a very similar look of joy as they touched noses. "You'll be the greatest warrior ever!" he whispered in her ear. _As if I don't already know it! _

She looked back over the crowd, smiling to herself when she spotted her father watching his kits with pride. _Maybe he's not so bad after all… _

She gazed up at Spiderleg, "so… what are we going to do first?" He purred, "well, I was thinking you could check the elders for ticks first, then you could clean out the dirty bedding in the nursery, then you can go collect more moss…"

Shimmerpaw gaped, dumbstruck. Only then did she detect the faint glitter of amusement that lit up his eyes.

He laughed, "actually, I was going to take you on a tour of the territory!" Shimmerpaw waved her tail excitedly, "well c'mon! What are we waiting for?" She shot out of the camp entrance only stopping for a heartbeat to let Spiderleg catch up.

Eyes wide, she surveyed the forest. _Wow! It's so big! _Spiderleg pulled in front of her, taking the lead, "you think _this _is cool? Well come with me!" He sprinted ahead, disappearing in a clump of bushes.

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful forest, she hared after him, enjoying the feel of the brisk wind on her fur. She stopped in awe by Spiderleg.

In front of her was the biggest tree she had ever encountered. Its trunk was wider than twenty badgers standing side by side. Its limbs stretched up, up, up into the ever blue sky.

"Welcome to the Skyoak!" Spiderleg announced, interrupting her thoughts, "many clan cats have lost their lives trying to climb it." He gave a quick look to the side and then whispered on her ear, "some even say that every night, the dead cats that tried to reach the top come back to life and climb it!"

Shimmerpaw's fur began to prickle and her ears flattened back as she pictured dead cats snaking their way up the gigantic tree.

Spiderleg stealthily crept up behind her and gave her a shove, causing her to leap into the air. He laughed triumphantly, "I've always wanted to do that to someone!"

Shimmerpaw whipped around, "so… it was just a joke?" Spiderleg nodded, stifling back another burst of laughter, "yep! Dead cats coming to life? Give me a break!"

She purred, "ya… I guess you're right!" He nodded, "of course I'm right!"

After showing her the rest of the territory, Spiderleg finally mewed, "you look tired. Go find an empty nest in the apprentice den and get some sleep." He snorted, "you're going to need it!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Wassup guys?**

**Reply to Review:**

**Jacpete- um… no one became a warrior **other** than Cherrybreeze and Molefang. And actually, a lot of time has passed. In between the second and third chapter, 4 moons passed. And then in between the fifth and sixth chapter, 2 more moons passed. I don't know what you're getting so worked up about…**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 7:

The silver she-cat crept ever closer to the mouse, keeping her tail twig straight and her ears flattened. Gathering power in her back legs, she leaped forwards, pinning the mouse to the ground. In a single swift bite, she dealt the creature the final blow.

She bent down to take the first bite, savoring the musky scent of the mouse. A noise from behind made her snap her head around with a start.

Shimmerpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, "who's there?! Come out now! You are trespassing on Thunderlcan territory!"

The only reply was another sharp_ crack_ as a twig was snapped from somewhere in the undergrowth. Shimmerpaw spiked her fur up, attempting to make herself look larger, "come out _now_! Or I'll _make_ you!"

Suddenly a blood red light illuminated the clearing, making it look like a giant battle wound. Shimmerpaw hissed, frightened.

The sound of another breaking branch made her swivel her head around.

With a roar, a brown and silver shape hurled out of the bushes, leaving white foam in its wake. Shimmerpaw screeched in agony as it buried its claws into her neck. It leaped off, finally giving her a good view of it: It was a dark brown tom with silver stripes. He had red eyes that glowed like fireflies. His claws were abnormally long and hung out of his paws like mouse tails. Ribs stuck out of his loose skin and fur, making him look like a living skeleton. The final thing that Shimmerpaw noticed was his mouth: Foamy white drool dripped out of his jaws, snaking down to the ground.

"Don't you remember me Shimmerpaw?" his voice was wheezy and reeked with mockery, "no I don't suppose you do. I am Grim."

Shimmerpaw froze, terrified. _I've heard that name before!_ She searched through her memories, straining to find one that involved this… _Grim._ All that she could link with him was pain and suffering.

However, one word rang true in her head when she thought of the cat, _the Madness Disease._

Grim noticed her deep thinking and mewed, "ahh… perhaps you _do _remember something about me! The Madness Disease… yes, I am infected with it!"

Shimmerpaw longed to know more. What _was _the Madness Disease?How did he become infected?

Grim began to laugh, a crazed look possessing his eyes. He darted forwards and sliced Shimmerpaw's shoulder.

The silver tabby yowled in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as if to squish the pain away. Something shook her, causing her to flash her eyes open.

She lashed out with her paw as she saw to large green eyes staring down upon her. "Shimmerpaw!" the voice screamed, "what in the name of Starclan?!

Shimmerpaw sat up, seeing Foxpaw holding one paw over her bleeding eye. "F-Foxpaw?" she mewed quietly.

"Yes, _Foxpaw_!" her sister hissed, "you looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up!"

The silver apprentice shook her fur out, embarrassed. "Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" she cocked her head as she saw Foxpaw's eyes widened, "your neck… and your shoulder! How…what happened?!"

Shimmerpaw rounded on her sister, fangs bared,"I don't know! Quit asking me and just go back to sleep!"

The hurt expression was clear on Foxpaw's face as she settled back into her nest. _Oh Starclan let my dreams be peaceful! _Shimmerpaw prayed as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyo peeps!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 8:

Shimmerpaw's eyes fluttered open. Thin rays of sunshine filtered through the top of the apprentices' den. She quickly sat up, confused. There wasn't anyone else in the den!

She hurriedly began to groom herself before padding out of the den. "Hey, Shimmerpaw!" a voice called from across the clearing. The silver apprentice whipped around to see her mentor, Spiderleg.

She ran over to him excitedly, "Spiderleg! Where is everyone? I was the only one left in the apprentice den?" the dark tom's face grew serious, "Foxpaw told me that you were having nightmares last night so I decided to let you sleep."

"Oh…" Shimmerpaw mewed. Spiderleg bent his head down to her level, "What did you dream about?" She shook her head, "I… don't really remember…"

He narrowed his eyes, "I see… well we best get moving. Shadepaw and Foxpaw are battle training and I think we should join them."

Shimmerpaw's eyes brightened, "really? Well c'mon!" She turned and raced out of the camp, Spiderleg huffing behind her. "Hurry up, you're slower than a badger!" she purred at her mentor.

Spiderleg muttered something unintelligible before sprinting up to take the lead, "the training hollow is just this way." He weaved down and through the brambles before finally halting at the start of a large, rocky hollow.

Shimmerpaw padded up beside him, eyes widening as she saw her siblings. They were circling each other, fur puffed up, eyes squinted. Foxpaw was the first to make a move, she darted forwards while Shadepaw was distracted by the whistling of a bird. She flashed a paw out, catching him on the shoulder and making him topple to the ground.

Ivypool nodded in approval, "nice job. But next time, hit him a bit lower than his shoulder and trip him. That will make his landing harsher."

Foxpaw flicked her tail to show that she understood and crouched into position. Shadepaw did the same thing. His eyes were burning with concentration.

Without warning, he shot towards her, making her leap back with surprise. With her belly fur exposed, he took the opportunity and crashed into her, pinning her to the ground.

Foxpaw kicked out with her back legs, hitting him in the stomach. Shadepaw flew back, landing hard on his left front leg. He cried out with pain and shock and began to wiggle into a sitting position.

The russet apprentice tensed, ready to attack again. "Stop!" Blossomfall yowled, "that's enough!" She padded over to Shadepaw, worry darkening her face.

Ivypool joined her, and after inspecting the dark apprentice's injury mewed, "his shoulder is wrenched. It's not too bad, but he needs to take it easy until tomorrow."

Foxpaw ran over to her mentor, ecstatic, "did I hurt him? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"Ivypool cut her off, "calm down! Injuries like this happen all the time in training!" This seemed to put her at ease and she looked over her shoulder, finally noticing Spiderleg and Shimmerpaw.

Shimmerpaw waved a tail at her sister in a friendly greeting, "hey! That was an amazing fight!"

Foxpaw dipped her head, embarrassed, "it wasn't that great. I could have done so much better!" Spiderleg walked up to her, "no, you really do have a talent for fighting! I am very impressed!"

The dark ginger she-cat opened her mouth to say something else when Ivypool padded over, "I think Shadepaw's done training for the day. Would Shimmerpaw care to learn a few moves?"

Shimmerpaw glanced up eagerly at her mentor, eyes shining. "well…" he began, "I _suppose_!" he winked at her and stepped farther into the hollow.

The blue-eyed apprentice followed suit, padding all the way in to the training area and sitting down beside Foxpaw.

"alright," Ivypool began, "let's start with defense techniques. What do you always want to cover up in a battle?" Foxpaw's tail shot up and she blurted, "your belly! And your neck!"

Ivypool purred, "that's right! Although most Clan cats will not usually aim for your neck, rogues will. While the Clans fight with honor and live by the code, rogues make their own rules and fight mercilessly."

Shimmerpaw felt her neck fur begin to rise, were rogues really so dangerous?

Noticing the apprentice's tense state, the gray and silver she-cat quickly mewed, "but the warrior code always triumphs over their silly set of rules!"

Shimmerpaw gave a small nod and made her fur lie flat again.

"Now, let's practice a few defensive moves. Foxpaw, stand up." The rusty red apprentice excitedly stood up, eyes sparkling. "I'm going to come at you," Ivypool meowed, "and you need to turn away so your belly is not within my reach."

Foxpaw waved her tail and crouched low. Ivypool sprinted forward, striking out at her underbelly. Foxpaw leaped into the air and twisted the other way, only just avoiding her mentor's out stretched paw. "Very good!" Ivypool mewed, praising her apprentice, "that was an excellent jump!"

The green-eyed she-cat ducked her head modestly, "anyone could have done it!"

Ivypool snorted and beckoned to Shimmerpaw with her tail, "your turn."

The silver apprentice eagerly padded forwards and crouched down as she had seen her sister do. _Ha! _She thought, _this old cat thinks she can beat me? I'm going to be the greatest fighter in the whole forest!_

Caught in her thoughts, Shimmerpaw did not notice the 'old cat' hurtling towards her. She was brought back to reality as a sharp pain erupted in her stomach.

She yowled in agony as Ivypool pinned her to the ground, "what in the name of Starclan was that?! I've seen _kits_ do better!"

Rage boiled up inside her. A sudden burst of energy coursed through her body. With an angry cry, she flew upwards, knocking Ivypool away. "_I've seen__** kits**__ do better!" _she snarled in a mocking voice.

Ivypool's eyes narrowed, "you wanna fight, _kit_? Then let's go!" She rocketed into the apprentice's side, making her crash to the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Ivypool, Shimmerpaw! Stop this nonsense!" Spiderleg stalked over to them, fangs bared, "you two are _both _acting like kits!" the older warrior stared at Ivypool with disgust, "one would _think_ that a warrior of your standard would be able to control herself against a newly made _apprentice_!"

Ivypool's head hung low with shame, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Spiderleg growled with annoyance and turned to his apprentice, "and _you_ Shimmerpaw! You need to learn to curb your anger and arrogance!" his eyes narrowed, "I expect more from the daughter of Lionblaze."

"He's no father of mine!" Shimmerpaw hissed, "as far as I'm concerned, I have no father!"

Spiderleg seemed a bit taken back by her sudden outburst. After regaining his thoughts me meowed, "I won't punish you this time! But if I _ever_ catch you doing something so stupid again, you'll be checking the elders for ticks for the next three moons! Now, get back to camp."

Shimmerpaw snarled defiantly before finally padding away.

**And… end scene! Now some of Shimmerpaw's flaws are becoming more apparent. WHO'S A MARY SUE NOW, HUH?! Lol, jk! I'll admit, she **_**was**_** kinda suey…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wassup peeps? I need to ask you a question, do you like the story more now that Shimmerpaw isn't so 'perfect?' oh, and please vote on my latest poll!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**BellaLuna: they weren't really complaining… I appreciated the tips! Personally, I think they were right…**

**Annabelle: if Blazingsun were there… let's just say that would cause some **_**major**_** problems for Shimmerpaw!**

**Silverwish: I'm glad that you think Grim is creepy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 9:

(two moons later) _hit, duck, slash, turn, kick, duck, belly strike! Oh Starclan, they're quick! _Shimmerpaw bowled Shadepaw over with a quick flash of his paw. Foxpaw quickly knocked her off the amber-eyed apprentice, making her body hit the hard ground with a _oomf._

"Shimmerpaw, get up! Quickly!" Spiderleg yowled. "_Really?!" _The silver she-cat retorted, "I wouldn't have guessed!" She shot out of the way as the russet apprentice lunged for her shoulder.

She dodged away again as Shadepaw nearly landed on her back. With a quick blow of her back legs, she swept the dark tom off his paws. She snarled with rage as Foxpaw landed on her shoulders, digging her teeth into Shimmerpaw's scruff.

She dropped to the ground, with Foxpaw still hanging onto her neck. The green-eyed apprentice laughed with triumph, "ha! You thought you could defeat me? The great and powerful _Foxpaw_?" she finished her statement by forcing Shimmerpaw farther into the ground.

Shimmerpaw gritted her teeth, fighting off the urge to finish the fight right then and there. She squeezed her eyes shut and then surged up, knocking Foxpaw off. Just as Shadepaw crouched down to lunge again, Spiderleg yowled, "that's enough! Well done!"

Shimmerpaw panted, tired out from fighting her two siblings. Giving her fur a quick shake, she followed her mentor out of the rocky hollow. Spiderleg slowed down to walk beside the silver apprentice, "hey. You and your siblings have displayed _excellent_ fighting skills, and I am going to ask Bramblestar if you can all come to the Gathering."

Shimmerpaw's eyes widened and shone with an excited light. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the dark tom, "wait, wait, wait! There's a catch!" he narrowed his eyes at her, "you _have _to learn to curb your temper!"

The blue-eyed she-cat ducked her head, embarrassed, "yes Spiderleg."

Spiderleg nodded, "good. Now go get something to eat and then get some rest. You're going to be up late tonight." Flicking her ears with acknowledgement, Shimmerpaw hurried into the camp.

Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, she picked out a plump water vole that sat near the top. "Hey, Foxpaw!" she called, "wanna share?"

The russet apprentice waved her tail happily and bounded over, "that was a great fight!" she exclaimed as she settled down beside Shimmerpaw.

"oh ya!" Shimmerpaw agreed, "you're amazing at jumping!" Foxpaw grinned bashfully, "thanks! You're pretty good at it too!" The apprentices quietly ate for a few moments, Shimmerpaw finally broke the silence, "so, are you excited for the Gathering?"

Foxpaw nodded, her mouth full. After swallowing she mewed, "yep! I wonder what Shadowclan is like? Graystripe said that they are the fiercest warriors in all of the clans!" she paused for a moment, "then he said that he could take out five of them with one paw swipe… I'm starting to question just how reliable he is…"

Shimmerpaw giggled, "and you're just now starting to realize that?" Foxpaw gave her a playful shove.

The dark ginger she-cat gave her a push in return, "you wanna go?"

Shimmerpaw shook her head, "no no! Your are too mighty Fox_star_!"

Foxpaw purred in approval, "yes. Now bow down to your amazingly awesome leader!"

The silver apprentice rolled her eyes, "whatever. I'm going to go get some rest before it's time to leave." She trudged into their den and buried into her nest. With a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Alright, short chapter, I know. The next one will be much longer! I'm working on a one-shot about Graystripe and Silverstream.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey hey! Well, you're going to meet a new character in this chapter! Tell me if you like him or not! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 11:

"Shimmerpaw!" the voice whispered in Shimmerpaw's ear, "get up! It's time to go!"

Like lightning, the silver tabby shot up. "Ok! Where's Foxpaw?" she asked Shadepaw.

"She's waiting at the entrance with Ivypool."

She nodded and bounded out of the apprentices' den. "Hey, Foxpaw!" she called, sprinting up to her.

The russet she-cat's eyes shone with excitement in the light of the full moon. "Hey! I'm so excited!"

Shimmerpaw waved her tail in agreement.

"Thunderclan! Let's go!" Bramblestar's strong voice rang throughout the camp. Warriors and apprentices alike surged after him as he sprinted into the gorse tunnel. Shadepaw, Foxpaw, and Shimmerpaw ran side by side after him.

They traveled for a while in silence before speaking again, "I think we're nearing the Gathering place," Shadepaw mewed, "I can smell other cats."

Shimmerpaw opened her mouth to scent the air, "you're right," she finally agreed, "I don't like how the other Clans smell!"

"Hush!" Spiderleg hissed, "Don't let the other Clans hear you say that!"

The blue-eyed apprentice ducked her head, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered. She felt the ground begin to grow wet and muddy beneath her paws as she reached the bank of the lake.

Spiderleg pulled up beside her, "you're going to have to cross the tree that leads to the island soon. Be very careful, it can be slippery."

Shimmerpaw flicked her ears and bounded forwards, stopping as she saw the long fallen tree that led to the Gathering place. "C'mon!" Berrynose hissed from behind, giving her a shove.

The tabby snarled at him before jumping onto the log. Sliding out her claws, she began to cautiously tread across the slick wood.

Finally she reached the end, causing her to release a sigh of relief. Of course, that relief only lasted for a moment. In front of her was the greatest amount of cats she had ever laid eyes on!

Toms and queens alike milled around everywhere, causing Shimmerpaw's fur to stand on end.

The she-cat was utterly dumbfounded as a giant black tom strutted up to her, "hey! What's your name angel?" Shimmerpaw instantly found his arrogant personality annoying, "why should I tell you?"

"Well, you got me there!" he purred, "anyways, I'm Bravepaw! Son of Hollowflight and Petalfur and future leader of Riverclan!"

Shimmerpaw's eyes widened, she had heard enough from the elders to know that Petalfur was one of the warriors that defeated the warriors that defeated the beavers and that Hollowflight had trained in the Dark Forest! She looked over the proud tom with disdain: he had one green eye, one blue eye, jet black fur, and to her surprise, only a stub of a tail!

Bravepaw followed her gaze until it rested on his tail. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice!" he laughed, "pretty weird huh? Actually, it makes me a better fighter! It gives my enemy nothing to hold onto!"

The silver she-cat nodded, her tension easing, "that's cool! Well, I'm Shimmerpaw, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart!"

Bravepaw gasped. "Lionblaze is _such _an amazing fighter! But one day, I'm going to be so fierce that I can knock him off his paws with a single swipe of my paw!"

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes "Suuuure you can! Well, I bet I could beat _you _in a fight!"

The black tom shook his head. "Nah. I don't want to ruin beautiful appearance!"

Shimmerpaw felt her fur grow hot at his comments. She opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Mistystar's yowls, "let the Gathering begin!" both apprentices directed their attention to the large oak that all four Clan leaders stood on.

Onestar took a step forwards. "_I _will go first!" Bravepaw let out a hiss of annoyance at the Windclan leader even though he knew that no one else but Shimmerpaw could hear it.

"Prey stealers!" he yowled. "Thunderclan and Riverclan scents have all been found on our territory!" Shimmerpaw felt the black apprentice's fur begin to prickle beside her, "Riverclan hasn't stolen any prey from your stinky territory!"

A gray Riverclan she-cat gave him a rough shove. "Shut up! Let Onestar defend his false theory!"

Bramblestar and Mistystar both shot looks of pure hatred at the Windclan leader. "Thunderclan has done no such thing!" Bramblestar growled.

"Nor Riverclan!" Mistystar agreed swiftly.

Onestar glared venom at the two leaders. "Are you calling my warriors liars?" his voice was beginning to rise with anger. "Ashfoot, my deputy, led the patrol that found the scents herself!"

Bravepaw stood up defiantly. "Liar! You're just trying to start a fight you can't win!"

Shimmerpaw's eyes shone with anger. With and furious snarl she stood up beside her new friend. "He's right! You're whole Clan is full of liars!"

Gasps broke out through the gathered cats. Blackstar, who had been sitting quietly on the highest branch, stepped forwards. "This is not the place or the time for you _kits _to speak!"

Shimmerpaw curled her lips back to show sharp white fangs. She opened her mouth to spit a vicious retort when a large weight on her shoulders pushed her down. She hissed and looked to the side of her. A very furious Spiderleg sat beside her, his eyes blazing. Shimmerpaw shrunk, terrified of the consequences that will surely come to face her.

"Never _ever _do _anything _like that ever again!"

The silver apprentice nodded, too scared to do anything else.

Onestar's voice once again rang throughout the gathered cats, "fine! If you will not admit to your wrong doings, than Windclan will have to _force it out!_"

He flicked his tail. "Warriors! Let's go!" the Windclan cats flowed after him, and away from the island.

The Clan cats that still remained were left in turmoil. Warriors and apprentices alike snapped and growled at each other, filled with tension.

Bramblestar was in deep conversation with Blackstar and Mistystar, seemingly unaware of the chaos that raged below.

Shimmerpaw pressed against Bravepaw. "What do you think we should do?"

The black apprentice's eyes were narrowed with defiance. "We need to get away from our Clans for a while, work out a plan. We're already going to be in _loads_ of trouble when we get back to our camps!"

Shimmerpaw nodded. "We could go behind the bushes." Bravepaw flicked his ears and padded ahead.

The tom went through the bushes first, making a clear trail for her to follow. They finally reached a small clearing, perfect to make plans in!

A rustling in the bushes made both apprentices swivel around. Bravepaw put his tail in front of Shimmerpaw. "I'll check it out. _Stay here_!"

The silver tabby waited patiently for a while, expecting her friend to come bounding back at any given moment.

She eventually decided to go look for him. _What in the name of Starclan could possibly be taking him so long? _

Her question was soon answered as a large red figure came hurtling out of the undergrowth, a smaller black shape hanging onto it's back.

**Haha! Cliffy! Well, do you like Bravepaw? Oh, and PLEASE vote on my poll on my page and check out some of my other stories! I have 2 others!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, I got mixed reviews about Bravepaw! He **_**is **_**sorta different isn't he?**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

**Oh, and before I start, PLEASE vote on my poll on my page and check out my other stories and review on them!**

Chapter 11:

Shimmerpaw's first instinct was to hide as the red and black ball of fur came tumbling out of the bushes. That was, until she recognized one of those furballs: Bravepaw!

With a roar, the red figure flung him off its back, causing him to land against a tree with a dull _thud_. Finally, the silver she-cat was given a clear view of _it_: it was a giant fox, one of the biggest she had ever seen. She remembered the fox cub she and Shadepaw had found, it was nothing compared to this one!

The apprentice crouched low, bristling with terror. The fox laid its yellow glare upon her and parted its jaws in a snarl.

Shimmerpaw tensed, ready to fight. She yowled in fury, darting up to land a quick strike on its shoulder. With a bark, the fox turned and dug its long fangs into her tail.

Yelping in agony in fear, the silver apprentice tore her bleeding tail out of its mouth, causing fur to be pulled off as it passed along its teeth. Now spitting with rage, she launched herself onto its back, digging her claws into its spine.

The fox growled and began to toss back and forth, attempting to shake her off. Suddenly, a black shape hurtled up beside her, clawing the creature's back. Shimmerpaw instantly knew that it was Bravepaw. Blood streamed from a wound on his head and his back leg, dripping to the ground to create a red puddle.

A loud screech sounded from behind, out of the bushes bounded warriors and apprentices from all different Clans, spitting and snarling with anger. In unison, they all surged forwards, crashing down like a wave upon the fox.

The red figure yelped and snapped its powerful jaws to and fro, but to no avail. With a final kick of its legs, the fox ran off into the bushes.

Shimmerpaw's chest heaved, but her head was raised in triumph. Her proud look was quickly diminished as Foxpaw, her own sister, shot her a look of pure hatred. The silver tabby gave her a 'what's wrong?' look in return, but the russet she-cat only hissed and stalked away.

She turned back to Bravepaw, worry over running her other emotions. He was sitting down, shoulders slump and head bent towards the ground. She nudged him slightly, causing him to snap his eyes open in surprise, "what?! What's wrong?!"

The blue-eyed apprentice purred, "nothing. Everything is fine now!" the black tom nodded, eyelids heavy with weariness, "are you alright? Did the fox hurt you? Because if it did," now his eyes blazed with passion, "I'll spread its bones and guts from here to the Sun-Drowned Place!"

Shimmerpaw felt awe struck by his caring words, in a soothing voice she murmured, "it got my tail," she then quickly added, "but I'm fine, really! Jayfeather will get me fixed up!"

Bravepaw flicked his ears, feeling a little more comforted by her words. He touched his nose to her cheek, "when can I see you again?" the tabby was slightly shocked by his question but replied quietly, "tomorrow night. At moonhigh. I'll meet you at the Skyoak."

The tom's expression was one of pure joy as he licked her forehead. "See you then," he bounded away after his own clan. Shimmerpaw shivered as his warmth disappeared, leaving her freezing as the cold winter wind buffeted her fur, "see you then," she whispered the words aloud, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

A sudden wait on her back shoved her to the ground, making her face collide with dirt. A strikingly familiar scent hit her and the cat hissed, "do you even know what happened Shimmerpaw?" the voice oozed with hatred.

After some consideration, Shimmerpaw mewed to her sister, "yes. We were just attacked by a fox and you saved us! Now get _off!"_ she threw her body up, but Foxpaw didn't budge, "wrong answer. You know what? I'm just going to tell you myself! That fox that you and your _mate_ lured here, _killed our mother!"_

Shimmerpaw felt her breathing hitch, either because Foxpaw's revelation was so shocking or because her paws were pressed down upon her chest. "I-wha- how…" grief over came her as she stuttered those few words.

She began to look around, as she scanned her gaze over the tiny clearing she noticed that all of the cats' heads drooped with sadness and mourning. Lionblaze had collapsed on the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"And you know what else?" Foxpaw asked, now trembling with rage, "it was _all your fault!"_

This was too much for Shimmerpaw to bear, without a sound, she placed a paw on her sister's throat and pushed, instantly making her fly off.

The green-eyed she-cat's eyes were now brimming with grief, "so you're going to try and kill me now too? I always knew you were a killer! And to think," she spat, "I considered you my _sister!_" she shot away, leaving Shimmerpaw alone with her thoughts.

Body shaking, she padded towards the rest of her gathered Clan, tail drooping. She eventually found the blood-soaked figure of Cinderheart. Her mother.

She turned away, knowing no matter what she did, the gray she-cat would not be waking up again. She felt a small weight on her shoulder and whipped around. Spiderleg had his tail draped along her back, eyes shining with sympathy, "don't listen to Foxpaw," he mewed, "it's _not _your fault! If anything, it's that Riverclan brat's fault! I bet he knew there was a fox in the area!"

Shimmerpaw stiffened slightly as he said those harsh things about Bravepaw. She knew for a fact that the handsome tom had no intention of brining in that fox, but she merely shook her head and sighed.

Her mentor seemed confused by her actions, but proceeded to guide her away from the rest of the Clan and off the island.

**And now we see Bravepaw in a new light! You probably like him a bit better now, hm?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey hey, how are my favorite peebles doin?' **

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 12:

Shimmerpaw's head hung low as her mentor proceeded to guide her into the camp entrance. Her limp tail dragged in the dirt behind her as she padded into the apprentices' den.

Part of her knew that she should be out with her father and siblings, mourning for the cold loss of her mother, but the other part knew that facing Foxpaw again would be too much for her to bear.

_Oh Starclan, _she thought, _I need your guidance! Did I… really kill my mother?_ She could almost hear the voices of fallen warriors of old whispering words of comfort to her.

Outside, Jayfeather was reciting the ancient words that all medicine cats must speak to help a cat's soul on its journey to Starclan. His usually shallow voice was strong and full of passion as it rang through the clearing.

Feeling daring, Shimmerpaw cautiously peeked out of the entrance of the den. Her mother's gray body was now clean and covered in sweet-smelling herbs, her siblings were both buried sullenly into her fur. To the silver tabby, it looked like she was still alive and breathing.

Lionblaze was curled around her, still shaking with sadness. The sight of her typically strong and proud father made the apprentice just want to die.

With a sigh, the blue-eyed she-cat turned away and curled back into her soft nest. _I love you mother_, she thought as she closed her eyes, and slipped away into an unrestful sleep

Shimmerpaw was roughly jerked awake by a red and black paw. She growled, wiggling deeper into her nest.

"It's time for training, _murderer!" _the voice hissed sinisterly. The tabby shook with fury at her sister's words. With a roar, she leaped up, facing Foxpaw she growled, "it wasn't my fault! I am not a murderer!" she was mostly trying to convince herself though.

The red she-cat laughed cruelly, "oh, you don't like it when I call you murderer? In that case… murderer, murderer murderer, _murderer!"_

Shimmerpaw shook with fury at her words. She crouched, tensed to leap again, when a dark figure stalked into the den, "that's enough Foxpaw!" he glared at her, "aren't you supposed to be with Ivypool?"

Foxpaw shot one more look of hatred at Shimmerpaw before streaking out of the den. Shadepaw padded to his sister's side, "did she hurt you at all?" the apprentice shook her head, shocked that her brother was not furious at her like Foxpaw was. The dark tom laid a tail on her shoulders comfortingly, "good. Hey, I'm sorry about her. She's… still in mourning…"

Shimmerpaw nodded, even though she wanted to scream, 'mourning?! She wants to kill me!' he gave her a small nudge, "c'mon. Today, you and I will be battle training while Foxpaw h-"

Another voice cut him off, "actually, Shadepaw, you and Foxpaw will be training. Shimmerpaw is going to come with me on a patrol."

A familiar black and brown tom made his way into the den, head and tail rose high.

Shadepaw dipped his head respectfully to Spiderleg and stalked out of the den.

Shimmerpaw turned to her mentor unenthusiastically, "what patrol?"

Spiderleg grinned. "A patrol to the Windclan camp. We're meeting up with Riverclan so we can go together."

The silver she-cat began to grow excited, maybe Bravepaw would be there! She looked back at him, eyes shining, "great! Who else will be coming?"

"Leafpool, Toadstep, Foxleap, Poppyfrost, and Bramblestar will all be coming. There would be more coming but Bramblestar would rather avoid a fight."

Shimmerpaw felt slightly disappointed, she _really _wanted to sink her claws into one of those mouse-brained, fox-hearted, Windclan cats!

Ears flicking impatiently, Spiderleg mewed, "let's go. Bramblestar is waiting with the rest of the patrol at the camp entrance."

The tabby she-cat nodded and happily trotted after him out of the apprentices' den, tail waving. she took her place among the rest of the patrol, in between Foxleap and Poppyfrost.

Foxleap nudged her slightly and meowed playfully, "scared? You probably should be… I've heard that Windclan warriors add new apprentices to their fresh-kill pile!"

Bristling, Shimmerpaw's eyes began to widen. "R-really?" she stammered.

The red tom nodded solemnly. "Yep. I'd be scared if I were you!"

Poppyfrost gave him an un-approving look and growled, "Foxleap! Stop scaring her, she's just an apprentice!" the tortoiseshell she-cat turned to Shimmerpaw, "don't worry, Windclan cats would never put apprentices on their fresh-kill pile! That's just another one of Foxleap's mouse-brained jokes!"

The blue-eyed apprentice felt her fur began to lie flat again as they began to make their way out of the camp. She smiled to herself as she saw green Newleaf plants beginning to sprout out of the snow-hardened ground.

She caught up with her mentor and asked curiously, "where are we meeting the Riverclan patrol? Their camp is on the other side of the lake!"

"We're going to skirt Windclan territory and meet them at the Broken Twoleg Bridge. Then, we'll go back and head to Windclan's camp," Spiderleg replied.

Shimmerpaw nodded, then asked, "why aren't any of the other apprentices coming? Lilypaw and Seedpaw are older than me, but they're both hunting."

The dark tom let out a sigh. "I thought this would give you a chance to take your mind off things. Starclan knows you need the distractions!"

Blushing, the silver she-cat flicked her tail in acknowledgement. She felt a cool breeze began to pull at her fur, telling her that they were nearing the lake.

Finally, the patrol emerged from the shade of the forest, making them squint in the sunlight. Small waves from the sparkling lake lapped against the shore in the gentle wind.

Shimmerpaw noticed that the group was picking up the speed, trotting along at a steady pace. For a moment, she found herself behind the rest, but quickly sprinted up so that she was running alongside Leafpool.

She had never particularly liked the brown tabby she-cat and had heard about her forbidden romance with Crowfeather of Windclan. _Wait a moment, _she thought, _why would they bring the former mate of a Windclan warrior _to _Windclan's camp? _Then another thought struck her as she pictured Bravepaw, _am I any better?_

Pretty soon, the broken and crumbling Twoleg Bridge came within view. Joy radiated from her as she spotted a familiar jet black tom.

Shooting ahead of the rest of the patrol, Shimmerpaw sprinted up to the Riverclan patrol, unable to stop herself before she came careening into Mistystar.

The Riverclan leader hissed and shook her fur out, annoyed. She looked down upon the silver she-cat, ears pinned back with anger.

As her blue eyes met Shimmerpaw's own, the fur along her neck and spine began to rise, causing tension to break out amongst everyone. She shook uncontrollably, nostrils flaring and tail flicking.

Mintfur, a gray tabby tom, padded over to his leader, eyes glistening with concern. He whispered something unintelligible in Mistystar's ear, with only a shake of the blue-gray she-cat's head in response.

The Riverclan leader's fur finally began to lie flat again as she took a few deep breaths. She looked back up at Shimmerpaw. "Sorry… I thought you were someone else…" she finally mewed.

Baffled, the tabby she-cat merely shook her head, tail slightly bristling. She felt a familiar warm pelt press against her own.

She turned to see Bravepaw standing beside her, a grim look plastered on his face. "Sorry about that. She hasn't been herself lately." He meowed simply.

Shimmerpaw nodded. "I wonder w-"

A yowl from her leader cut her off, "Riverclan, Thunderclan, let's make haste! We need to be in Windclan territory by the latest of sunhigh!"

A murmur of agreement passed through the warriors and apprentices of the two Clans as they filed in behind Bramblestar.

After a flick of the dark tom's ears, they surged after him, and away towards the moor, unbeknownst of the danger that lurked ahead…


	14. Chapter 13

**Wassup peeps? Just so you know, this is going to go back and forth from focusing on Shimmerpaw, to focusing on Bravepaw.**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 13:

Shimmerpaw sprinted alongside Bravepaw, occasionally bumping into him and making them both stumble.

"Great Starclan, Shimmerpaw!" the black tom exclaimed, "I've met _badgers _that are less clumsy!" He bolted ahead before the silver apprentice could catch him.

"Come back here!" the silver tabby yowled as she struggled to catch up with him. Picking up the speed, she hurtled forwards, unable to stop herself from colliding with an annoyed Leafpool.

"Get off!" the brown she-cat growled as she shoved Shimmerpaw off.

"Sorry Leafpool!" the apprentice mewed sheepishly.

Her only response was another snarl. With a huff, she stood up, shaking the dirt from her pelt.

As Shimmerpaw trotted away, Leafpool laid a tail upon her shoulder, making the blue-eyed tabby snap back around.

"If I were you, I would be careful of who I left my love to." With those words, she shot away, leaving a very confused Shimmerpaw behind.

_She thinks I love Bravepaw! _The tabby thought with disdain. _Is she right? Do I love Bravepaw? _She squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured the handsome black tom, with his stub of a tail and his multi-colored eyes. Finally, she made up her mind: _yes, I do love him. But I suppose the real question is, does he love me?_

She shook her head, and then began to make her way towards the rest of the patrol.

She could only barely see the back of the patrol, as she had fallen so far behind. The last of the cats disappeared behind some bushes that marked the beginning of Windclan territory.

An ear-splitting screech rose through the still morning air, making Shimmerpaw wince. More yowls of pain similar to the first one followed.

With a cry of alarm, the silver apprentice raced forwards, barreling through the bushes she had seen the patrol pass through.

What she saw as her head poked through the dense undergrowth made Shimmerpaw's fur stand high on end: blood covered a flat clearing, pooling together into small puddles.

Warriors of both Thunderclan and Riverclan were falling wounded by the heartbeat. Windclan warriors swarmed around everywhere, triumphantly yowling as they sliced their claws through cat after cat.

Immediately, she found her eyes wandering around, searching for a certain black Riverclan apprentice.

Finally, her gaze came to rest on his familiar stubby tail. His one green eye and one blue eye glinted in the dappled sunlight.

With a battle cry, Shimmerpaw shot down into the clearing coming to a halt beside her friend.

The giant black apprentice had reared up on his back paws and was using his forepaws to bat at a ginger tom with blazing amber eyes.

While Bravepaw distracted him from above, Shimmerpaw darted in and landed a quick belly strike, making him tumble to the ground.

Snarling with rage, the amber-eyed Windclan warrior rounded on her, slicing an unsheathed paw over her ear. The silver she-cat cried out with pain as she felt his thorn-sharp claws rip through the soft and fragile skin on her ear.

Bravepaw roared, kicking out with his back legs and sending the warrior flying through the air.

Shimmerpaw gritted her teeth, trying not to show the pain that had erupted in her head. She quietly mewed a weak thanks to the black apprentice and stood up again.

In unison, both apprentices rushed forwards again, this time slamming into a tortoiseshell she-cat who had been clawing Spiderleg. Screaming in terror, the splotchy she-cat scrambled away and disappeared into the fray of the battle.

The two young cats yowled in triumph, heads and tails raised high.

"Bravepaw that-" Shimmerpaw was cut off as a searing pain spread from her right shoulder, to the top of her right back leg.

"_Shimmerpaw!" _Bravepaw's distraught cry split the air as the silver tabby fell with a dull _thud _to the ground.

He rushed over to her, eyes wide and full of horror. That was the last thing Shimmerpaw saw before she let complete darkness envelope her.

"_No!" _the black tom screeched. He rounded, fangs bared at the brown she-cat that had done this to her.

"_Heathertail." _He spat the word out like it was foxdung.

The blue-eyed warrior grinned, an evil glint sparkling in her eyes.

The black tom took a threatening step forwards and growled, "why? What in the name of Starclan could she possibly have done to you to deserve this?!"

"Hmm…" the she-cat began mockingly, "no reason really. Just the fact that she is the daughter of the tom that smashed my heart to pieces!"

He crouched down low, still bristling. "Here," he snarled, "let me put you out of your misery!" he launched forwards, careening into her and making them both crash to the ground.

She shoved his head into the dirt with a single paw, laughing as she did so.

Suddenly the weight on his neck disappeared, making him gasp and struggle for air.

He shot up, eyes stretching wide at what he saw: a black tom with blue eyes was pinning Heathertail to the ground, whispering menacingly into her ear.

Bravepaw could only just hear what he had hissed: "I thought I trained you better than that! But you're no better than Breezepelt!"

She muttered something unintelligible in return, making the tom's ears flatten back to the side of his head.

"You will not seek any revenge on him!" he yowled, "_you will not harm my son!"_

His claws flashed out, digging into her creamy brown fur.

"_Crowfeather!"_ the voice rose from behind, making him freeze.

A large brown tabby tom threw him off Heathertail with an angry snarl.

"O-Onestar!" he stammered, eyes wide with surprise and terror.

The Windclan leader glared hatred at him. "You would attack a member of your own Clan? You traitor! I banish you from Windclan! As of now, I no longer recognize you as a Clanmate!"

The black tom shrunk with fear. "But-"

"No Crowfeather!"

The former Windclan warrior shook with horror and darted away.

Onestar grabbed Heathertail by the scruff, dragging her off to the side of the battlefield.

Bravepaw lay beside Shimmerpaw, the blood that pulsed from her wound mixed with the blood from his own.

Something from behind lightly skimmed his shoulder. He whipped around, expecting another vicious Windclan warrior to be waiting for him. Instead, he saw the warrior Onestar had called Crowfeather.

Bravepaw hissed unsurely, not knowing whether or whether not he was an enemy or a friend.

"Don't worry," he mewed in a soft voice, "I can help you."

The stub-tailed tom nodded and pulled Shimmerpaw's limp body over by the scruff.

With a huff, the former Windclan warrior grabbed her by the scruff and began to pull her away from the clearing.

Finally, when both toms were well out of Clan territory, they came to rest by a sheltered spot next to the river.

Bravepaw came to face him. "Why did you save me?"

Crowfeather sighed. "Because, you tried to save her." He mewed, pointing to Shimmerpaw's limp body.

"So?"

"She's the daughter of my son."


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh… my… gosh! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 14:

Shimmerpaw's eyes fluttered open, muscles screaming with fatigue. Her tongue curled back slightly as she yawned, jaws gaping to reveal sharp white fangs. With an exhausted sigh, she closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of the early morning sunshine on her sore body. She lifted her head up, wincing as she did so.

"So you're awake."

The voice came from behind, making her gasp with surprise.

Bravepaw snorted with laughter as he padded up to her. "You've been out for quite a while. I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up!" Despite his playful words, his eyes gleamed with a burning passion.

"…How long?" the silver tabby asked, fearing what the answer would be.

"Two days. We've been using moss to make sure you got enough water," he replied, shadows darkening his features.

_We've? _She thought to herself, but said nothing.

The fur along her back began to prickle as a dark question entered her mind: what became of my Clan?

Slowly, she turned to face the tom. "And… what happened after the battle?"

Bravepaw bowed his head in what looked like shame. "We lost. It's rumored that Bramblestar and Mistystar each lost lives." He narrowed his eyes with anger. "And… Pebblefoot is dead… along with many others."

Shimmerpaw's eyes shone with a relatable sympathy. "I'm so sorry…" is all she could manage to say.

The black apprentice merely shook his head, silencing her.

"It should've never happened!" he suddenly yowled, "Starclan should've prevented this pointless battle!" His face became downcast. "Why should I believe in my ancestors if they can't even help my Clan?"

The silver she-cat was dumbstruck. How could any Clan cat not believe in Starclan? She knew that Cloudtail once did not, but had changed his mind after the Dark War.

The blue-eyed apprentice stared up at him, confusion and concern lighting up her face. "Starclan has their reasons," she mewed simply, but part of her questioned that. If they really caredthen why did they not prevent Cinderheart's death? Why did they let everyone pin the crime on her?

Bravepaw hissed quietly, eye barely open.

"Starclan is for the weak hearted," he growled.

Puzzled, Shimmerpaw asked, "what do you mean? Who else is there to believe in?" _Because they must be some pretty great ancestors! _She thought to herself.

"Sleep," the black tom meowed softly. With a yawn, he curled up next to her, purring quietly. "I'll see you there."

Without protest, the tabby she-cat rested her head once more on her paws, tail draped over her small, dull pink nose. With a sigh, she slipped into a dark dream…

When her eyes opened again, she found herself to be standing in the middle of a shadowy forest, lit only by the strange glowing moss that lined the sides of the trees.

Fear making her fur prickle, she began to slowly creep forward, tail only just raised above the ground.

An eerie sound echoed through the air, unlike any birdsong she had ever heard. It took her a few moments before she could identify one of the many noises: fighting cats. The wail of a cat as another sliced their claw through its flesh was unmistakable.

Now fully alert, Shimmerpaw cautiously began to slide onwards, her curiosity overtaking her terror.

A screech, louder than the rest, suddenly split the air, making her jump. However, there was one word she could make out: Hawkfrost. The very same cat that had killed Hollyleaf.

Shimmerpaw had only heard stories of the dark tom, but knew he should be dead, as he was struck down by Bramblestar in the Dark War.

Her eyes pricked up as she heard the insane laughter of a cat, closely followed by an agonized cry. Then all was silent.

She stepped into the shelter of a dark green bush, hoping that no one would notice her.

A sharp pain suddenly exploded in her shoulder, making her cry out. Something pressed against her jaws, silencing her yowls of surprise.

"Shut up," whispered a familiar voice, "or we'll_ both _be killed."

Shimmerpaw whipped around, only to come face to face with Bravepaw.

She gave him an annoyed look, but said nothing.

He smiled, motioning her with his paw for her to come over.

"Don't worry," he mewed, "we're in the Dark Forest! I'm a trainee, so they won't harm us!"

The silver tabby's eyes stretched wide in shock. She opened her mouth, but no words came out in response.

He grinned devilishly. "Ready to meet some _real _warriors?" he asked.

Not knowing what else to do, Shimmerpaw nodded, following him through the dense undergrowth and out of the trees.

With a proud confidence radiating around him, Bravepaw led her forward, head raised high in a smug look. He stopped at the edge of a clearing, his confidence diminished. "Listen up," he whispered in a growly voice, "these cats have the ability to kill with a single strike. Do whatever they say and you should get off just fine."

Shimmerpaw nodded shakily, the fur along her sine refusing to lie down.

"Hawkfrost!" he called, "I'm here! And," he cast a look at Shimmerpaw, "I brought a guest!"

With a terrifying speed and force, a dark tabby tom came to meet them, his eyes glowing like two ice blue fireflies.

"Bravepaw," his voice was deep and booming, "is this the one you told us of?"

The stub-tailed tom nodded solemnly. "She is, Hawkfrost."

Shimmerpaw looked at both toms, flicking her head back and forth. "Wait," she finally said, "you were planning on this?"

Hawkfrost laughed, his eyes glinting despite the lack of any kind of light. "Are you kidding? He hasn't shut up about you!"

Bravepaw rolled his eyes back as the silver tabby blushed.

"Anyway," the tabby tom growled, "it's time for you to start training." Without warning, he shot forwards, and with his outstretched claws, sliced Shimmerpaw's shoulder, making her fall to the ground with a dull _thud._


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating very often! I just went through all the chapters and fixed some of the mistakes, so that took a while. Oh, and ya know how I put that Bravepaw's father was Reedwhisker? Well, I thought that was kinda strange so now his parents are Hollowflight and Petalfur! Sorry for the confusion!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 15:

Bravepaw was by her side immediately, eyes round with worry. Shakily, Shimmerpaw stood up again, wincing as she put weight on her shoulder.

"I thought you said she was worthy of being here!" Hawkfrost growled, admiring the blood that was now slick on his claws.

The silver tabby looked up at him, fear and awe lighting up her features. "Do that again," she commanded, "I'll be ready this time."

The dark tom snickered. "That's what I like to hear!" With a roar, he shot forwards, only to have the silver apprentice step to the side, his claws missing her face by mere inches.

As she proudly drew her head up high, Hawkfrost slid underneath her, shoving her into the air with his shoulders. With a grunt, he threw her off, making her body crash to the ground once more.

"Don't be so cocky," he said simply, "a battle isn't over until you enemy is dead!"

"But… the warrior code states that it's unnecessary to kill another warrior in battle!" She whined, picking herself back up.

The dark tabby tom rolled his eyes in annoyance and disdain. "The warrior code also demands that your loyalty only lies with your Clan, and that it is forbidden to have a mate from another! Obviously you have broken that rule!"

Shimmerpaw felt her fur begin to grow hot, but before she could object, Bravepaw stepped forward. "We're not mates! We're just friends!"

Although his words rang true and strong, his eyes said otherwise.

Hawkfrost's laugh boomed across the clearing. "Say what you want! Your actions say otherwise!"

Bravepaw's black fur began to prickle, claws sliding out to dig into the peaty ground. "You fox-heart! I'll flay you!"

The icy blue-eyed tom purred with satisfaction. "Alright, try me then!" He crouched low, tail flicking and muscles tense.

With a snarl of rage, Bravepaw flew at the bigger tom, latching his long claws into the Dark Forest warrior's solid body. Hawkfrost flung him off, tossing him across the clearing.

"Strike quicker," Hawkfrost lectured, "make your opponent unable to predict your next move."

Now shaking with fury, an insane light gleamed in Bravepaw's eyes. He crouched down again, claws sliding in and out. As he tensed to leap, something knocked him over, shoving his solid body into the ground.

The silver blur jumped off of him as soon as it had jumped on. "Stop it! I want to hear what he has to say!"

The black tom opened his eyes slowly, his one green eye and one blue eye meeting her own blue ones. "What?"

She took a step back, allowing him to get a better view. "I said I want to hear what he has to say. This is valuable advice."

The Dark Forest warrior padded up to them from across the clearing, fur tight against his muscles. "Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought you were," he growled, no emotion of any sort showing on his face. "Come here!"

Obediently, Shimmerpaw stalked up to the larger tom, head level with the ground. "How do you kill a cat?"

From where he lay in the dirt, Bravepaw let out a tiny gasp of surprise. He had only brought her here because of her lack of faith in Starclan, not to show her how to kill!

The brown tabby tom's face curled into a cruel grin. "I'm going to need a volunteer…"

He turned around to face the dark trees of the forest. "Snowtuft!"

Heartbeats later, a snow white tom slunk out of the shadows, his long pink scar seeming to shine despite the lack of moonlight. "Yes Hawkfrost?"

The Dark Forest warrior gestured with his tail to come stand in front of him. "We need to teach this apprentice a lesson in killing!"

Snowtuft's eyes shone with a savage delight as he did as he was told, coming to a stop in front of Hawkfrost. "Good! Should I go get Antpelt?"

Hawkfrost shook his head, his eyes narrowed into two icy chips. "That won't be nessacary," he mewed, "Shimmerpaw, pin him down."

The silver tabby she-cat merely stood there, confused as to what was happening, how he knew her name, and how she was ever going to pin down a trained Dark Forest warrior!

She turned to the white tom, who was now bristling in anger.

"Oh Hawkfrost," he sneered, "you really believe this puny apprentice can beat me?"

The blue-eyed tom turned to Shimmerpaw. "It's you or him. Choose wisely."

In that moment the silver apprentice made up her mind. Hawkfrost was right, but she was not the one going to die.

With a roar, she burst forward, catching Snowtuft off guard and knocking him off his paws.

As he scrambled to get up again, Shimmerpaw took the opportunity to dig her claws into his belly, blood bubbling out of the scratches she made.

With his powerful back legs, the white tom pushed her off, using the time it took her to recover to pin her down.

He cast a wicked grin at Hawkfrost, head drew high with confidence. "I say we kill her. What do you think, Shimmer_kit_?!" he added, throwing a smug look at the apprentice.

His gaze caused Shimmerpaw's blood to boil, threatening to spill over the edge. She could feel adrenaline rush through her at his words. Her ears roared and her tail began to thwip back and forth.

"I think," she began, "it needs to be _the other way around!"_ she twisted her body upwards under his firm grip, slicing her claws up the soft flesh on his belly.

A horrible gasping noise escaped his mouth as she pushed her claws deeper into his flesh. With a grunt, he toppled over, crashing to the ground with a satisfying _thump._

She glanced over too see Bravepaw's shocked and awestruck face. No, shocked isn't the word… admiration? No, that's not right either… fear?

She entangled herself from his legs and stood up, facing Hawkfrost with a sadistic smile painted upon her face. "I killed him," she stated dumbly.

_I killed him… he wasn't innocent, but he had not done anything particular to me to deserve to die. I killed him. His death is because of me. His blood is on my claws… _

As she looked down, she realized it was true. Warm blood stained the fur on her paws, making her once-black paws a dark shade of red.

_I would have died if I hadn't though… It was wrong… That whole situation was wrong. But…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Hawkfrost's deep mew rang across the clearing, "well done. Not the most effective way to kill, but it gives your enemy a slow and painful death."

He padded up to the silver apprentice, draping his tail across her shoulders. "So how did it feel?"

Inhaling deeply, Shimmerpaw answered, "Good."

**And end scene. So lately I have found that my chapters and/or characters have been inspired by various songs. For this chapter I found that Bravepaw's actions/personality/thoughts were inspired by the song "The Price of Company" by The White Tie Affair. Especially these lines:**

_**There's a devil to left (the Dark Forest)  
An angel to my right (Shimmerpaw)  
She's been running circles  
all around my mind**_

**For Shimmerpaw, the song "Unstable" by Chaotica inspired her personality/thoughts/ actions. Especially these lines:**

_**Gotta fight  
Gotta fight  
'Til I bleed,  
Gotta keep my head  
Screwed on tight.  
Gotta stay  
Gotta stay  
In the lead,  
Gotta make sure  
I win this fight.  
**_

**So ya, Shimmerstar1212 out! (Oh, and don't forget to vote for Bravepaw's warrior name on my latest poll!)**__


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

Chapter 16:

A grin spread across the brown tabby tom's face. Taking a step back, he sat down, curling his tail neatly over his paws, eyes narrowed into two icy chips. "That's good. But, Snowtuft was the stronger and quicker of you both. Had you not caught him by surprise like that, it would be you that's dead."

Bravepaw had finally gotten up and began to make his way towards them, favoring his right shoulder. "He's right. You were careless in your attacks."

Shimmerpaw let out a small hiss, but said nothing in response.

The icy-eyed tom raked his gaze over the apprentice, disgust clear on his face. "A real warrior would not be so exhausted by now. Sleep now. Tomorrow, your real training begins."

_Real training? _Shimmerpaw thought anxiously as her body began to fade, _how am I going to do that again? My luck will have to run out at some time…_

Closing her eyes, she let darkness engulf her, drowning her thoughts in a black haze.

When her blue eyes opened again, she found herself staring into his blue and green ones. Startled, she let out a small gasp and propelled herself upwards, fur on end.

He snickered quietly, trying to muffle his laughter with his paw. "Good morning to you too!"

"_Bravepaw!" _she growled, ears flattened, "I just about flayed you! What good would a sliced up Riverclan kit be to me then?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "whatever. Just remember, this Riverclan _kit _is the one who's kept you alive since the battle!"

Shimmerpaw muttered something under her breath, the fur along her back finally beginning to flatten.

As she stood, a sharp pain began to spark in her shoulder, sending her crashing back to the ground.

The black apprentice, eyes round with worry, bounded over to her, stooping low to inspect her right front leg. "Hawkfrost must have done something to your shoulder."

_Hawkfrost!_

The sound of his name brought memories running back to her, from a time not so long ago.

Bravepaw began to wet a large piece of moss in the stream that ran through a few bushes, water droplets collecting on his whiskers and making them sparkle.

He held the now soaked moss above her bloody wound, allowing the water to trickle down into it.

After he had finished cleaning and wrapping it, Bravepaw settled down beside her, eyes heavy with sleep. As he began to drift off, Shimmerpaw prodded him with a paw, making his eyes snap open once more.

"What?" he hissed softly, annoyed by the fact that she had kept him from sleep.

"How is Hawkfrost alive? Bramblestar killed him in the Dark War."

Eyes narrowed, he simply replied, "I'm not for sure. Snowtuft told me that after he was thought to be dead, he snuck away while Thunderclan celebrated, allowing him time to come back home. Now he has taken it upon himself to lead the Dark Forest into a new battle; one that we will win in."

_Snowtuft._

The name echoed eerily in her mind, bringing back painful images of a white blood-splattered figure with furious amber eyes.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Shimmerpaw turned back to Bravepaw, concern alighting her features. "Another war? But the Clans barely survived the first… A next could be our downfall."

The black tom's whiskers twitched as he fidgeted in his spot beside her. "Hawkfrost's goal this time is to conquer; not to kill. He sees no point in killing potential followers and Clanmates."

Eyes widening with shock and realization, Shimmerpaw managed to stutter, "He's making a new Clan?!"

"Not just any Clan," he growled, looking up into the sky, "a Clan without weakness who values the skill of fighting and killing. One who's virtue is to become strong, and to make others strong. We'll be invincible."

A dreamy spark lit up Bravepaw's eyes. "Hawkfrost said that by the time we've accomplished his goal, even the Twolegs and dogs will cower before us like the mouse-hearts they are!"

Shimmerpaw imagined herself standing alongside other strong and well built warriors, with every other creature trembling in their shadow. The strong feeling it gave her granted her the confidence she needed to ask Bravepaw, "so we'll eliminate the weaklings?"

He purred, nodding. "Our Clan will not know weakness."

As she opened her mouth to reply, a rustling in the bushes silenced her.

With the litheness of a fox, a skinny, but well built black slid out from among the leaves, blue eyes portraying no hint of expression. "Time to move. I smell dogs."

Bravepaw stood without complaint, padding over to stand beside him. "Shimmerpaw, Crowfeather. Crowfeather, Shimmerpaw."

Crowfeather dipped his head in a curt greeting before turning back to Braveapaw. "You sure you guys can keep up?"

Shimmerpaw answered for him instead, "course we can. Even if we aren't fox-hearts like your Clan, we have legs that work just fine."

Both toms gaped at her, eyes round.

It was Bravepaw that finally stepped forward and growled, "you do realize he saved your life? And was banished from his Clan in the process?"

Beside him, Crowfeather bristled, sharp white fangs poking out from his top jaw.

"Don't care. If it weren't for his Clan, we wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with." Without saying another word, she whisked past them, head and chin raised high.

"That's quite the attitude," Crowfeather muttered bluntly under his breath, tail lashing. "You sure know how to pick up the good ones."

Bravepaw glared at him. "I don't think you're really in the best position to be lecturing _me _about that." He hissed and continued to follow his friend. He stopped for a moment, not turning back to face the older tom. "Coming?"

Hesitantly, the blue-eyed warrior bounded after him, ears flattened ever so slightly. "I'm going to rip those apprentices to shreds," he murmured, only partly jokingly.


End file.
